I Don't Get You
by coin1996
Summary: France is kind of confused as to why England is acting odd and it kind of hurt's him. Eight month's before he had had a one night stand with the Britt and now every thing is odd between the two. France doesn't under stand why but every thing will fall and thing's will be told. There's no hiding from fate. Am I right? Fluffy FrUk! Yay! Will it all work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_So then here we go! I just got the Idea out of no were so I hope you all enjoy the oddness! Thanks for reading! Enjoy please! And don't forget to Review~!_

* * *

*Growl.* Bark! Bark!

France growled as he rolled over in his bed. Silk sheet's were down to his waist and he covered his head with the soft pillow. He let out a sigh at this.

*Growl.* Bark!

"Pelucheux! Go to bed it is to early!" France yelled from under his pillow.

Bark! Bark! Bark!

"Alright! I'll take you out is that what you want?" France asked sitting up. The pure white poodle's tail shook and France sighed. The nation sat up in his bed and stretched his arm's. "Alright Pelucheux. Come on girl." France yawned and walked over to his dresser putting on a white button down top and navy blue jean's. France yawned once again and brushed out his hair before looking over to his dog. The Poodle who's name is Pelucheux sat there with the leash in it's mouth. France walked over to the dog and put the leash on her before opening his bed room door and walking the down the hall and down the step's and out the front door. They walked around for a bit and then ended there block walk at the park. France saw some dog's running around like every day and patted his dog's head.

Bark!

"Alright. Alright. You can go play too. Stay out of trouble ma petite chienne." France winked and the dog was let off the leash. It took off and started to play with a few black lab's before France let his head rest on the back of the bench. He closed his eyes and smiled. The air smelt wonderful this morning and there was nothing like a nice summer morning in Paris France.

"I knew I would find you here you mangy mutt." France's eyes opened and he tilted his head back a bit to see a frowning Britt.

"Oh good morning mon cher. It is a wonderful morning non?" France asked. England rolled his eyes and walked around so he could sit next to France.

"Yes it is a good morning. Why are you of all mutt's in this bloody city are here?" England asked. France smiled and flipped his hair.

"I am here because Pelucheux. She wouldn't let me sleep. She wanted to come and play with her as you would say. Doge friend's." France winked to England and the Britt rolled his eyes. He then looked like he was thinking for a second and then looked up to France.

"What dog is yours? Knowing you a small lap dog right?" England asked with a smirk. France rolled his eyes this time.

"I take great pride in my show dog Angleterre. Pelucheux has four gold meddle's and seven blue ribbon's. She is a show dog and nothing less. A pure beauty of the world." France smiled and England looked around.

"So maybe a chihuahua?" England asked. France chuckled and shook his head.

"Pelucheux!" France called. The poodle ran over to him and sat at his feet in a second. France smiled and patted the dog's head.

"A poodle. I should have known." England stated. He looked at the dog and smiled a bit. "She is lovely." England added.

"A French poodle cher. I am shocked. You have no dog?" France asked. England sighed.

"No. I would rather not. It will die and I'll be left alone." England stated. France looked to the sadness in the Britt's eyes and frowned.

"So why were you looking for moi?" France asked. England blinked and looked up.

"Oh right! My boss gave me some thing's to give you. I would rather talk back at your house." England looked at all the people and France nodded. He put the leash back on his dog and got up.

"Then come on cher." France winked and held out his hand. England had a slight blush on his cheek's but France didn't notice it. England took his hand and got up.

"Thank you." he said softly and then let go of France's hand. France frowned for a second and the two started to walk on. Pelucheux watched the two since she was between them. They weren't talking at all and she could tell the mood was getting heavy. As the two made it to France's yard the dog pulled a head surprising France and ran around the two twisting her leash around them and England fell forward. France caught him and the dog pulled forward again to make the two's leg's tie tight together.

"Pelucheux! What was that for! You could have hurt Angleterre!" France yelled. The dog sat down and put her ear's back. England blushed a dark red when he realised he was so close to France. His face was down and he could just feel the heat coming from it. "Are you alright Angleterre?" France asked. England nodded and noticed his hand's were still on France's chest. That was not helping him at all.

"Yeah I'm fine." England said softly. He tried to get the blush to go away but it was so hard being so close to France like this.

"Pelucheux. Undo this at once." France said with such a stern voice. Oh that was wonderful to England's ear's. England shook his head a bit to get the thought out of his mind and France looked down at the Britt. He was kind of worried England was going to start fighting with him and if it came to that they would be on the ground in a very odd way. The dog started to walk around the two and once they were free England didn't notice. "Cher? You can stop touching me." France pointed out. England blinked and stepped away. France noticed his red face and smiled. He gave England a wink and England's face grew a dark shade of red.

"Frog! Your dog is just as perverted as you! You most likely trained your dog to do that!" England yelled. The people next door started to look out window's and France pulled on England's hand and pulled him inside. The dog ran in behind them and he shut the door.

"Do you have to do that? I would rather not have the cop's called on me." France said. England looked away and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I got carried away." he said softly. France nodded and on did the leash from his dog. He sat it on the stand and walked past England.

"Well come on. You said your boss sent you here to give me something?" France asked. England nodded and walked with the French man to the study. The dog ran off some were in the house.

"Just a few thing's need signed. Then I'll be out of your hair." England said. He didn't seem him self today and that kind of worried France. The two had, had a fling about eight mouth's ago but that was a one night thing and about two mouth's after that England stopped fighting and going out for drink's. France was worried. England gave him an evolve and glared at him. "Due to Prince George being born I will have to leave but you can just mail them back." England said. He looked away and then up to France. "Sorry to have caused you trouble. I'll take my leave." England said and walked away. France felt a tug at his heart. He didn't know why but it hurt to see England walk away like that. He looked like he had a lot to say to France but never spoke a word to him. The French man sighed and started to look though the paper's he was given.

"That's odd. Why is it bugging me so bad? England alway's act's odd. He just seem's so spaced out." France said to himself as he signed another paper. He let out a sigh and looked out his window. "What was different about him?" France asked. He just couldn't search his mind for an answer. "I guess I'll see him at next week's meeting." France said as he went back to work.

"Angleterre..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story! Leave a review! The more review's the longer the story! Any guesses why England is acting so odd? Review~! All will soon be answered!_

**Pelucheux- The name of the dog is Fluffy in French. I Googled it so I hope Google isn't wrong.**

**mon petit chien- My little Dog. I Googled Dog and that's what I got so hope it's not wrong.**

**Moi- Me. Come on you should know that. XD**

**Mon cher- My dear. If you Read FrUk. Then you should know this one too...**

**Alright Review! Tell me what you think and maybe guess as to why England is acting so odd. If you want to~!**


	2. Chapter 2

France looked at his cell phone. He was so worried about England but every time he tried to call the Britt he didn't pick up. He had tried so many time's to call but each time he was only sent to voice mail. He was sick of it! All he wanted was to under stand why England was acting so odd! He hit his head on kitchen table and he let out a sigh.

"Why must you be this way Angleterre?" France asked softly. He just couldn't stop thinking about why England was acting this way. Ok it bugged him a lot. Why? Because France was in love with England.

Bark! Bark!

"What's wrong Pelucheux?" France asked. The thunder outside boomed in the sky and France looked around the kitchen. The light's went off then came back on and France sighed.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

France's head shot up and he looked to the kitchen door. He wasn't expecting any one at this hour much less any one at all. He slowly got up from his seat and thunder hit again. The sky light up and the light's went out. France was not having a good day at all. The nation took the small candle off his counter and put it in a holder before he light it. He then walked down his hall's.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

"I'm coming hold on!" France yelled as he walked faster. He stopped and tried to look out side but the window's were foggy and the rain was pouring down. He opened the door and noticed England. He was dripping wet and looked upset. "Angleterre! Are you alright?" France asked as he pulled the Britt in. "Out in the rain! You could catch a bug! It is cold out there Cher. What were you thinking!?" France asked. England didn't look up to him and France put his finger's under England's chin. He pulled it up and noticed England's blood-shot eyes. "Have you been crying?" France asked. Worry was in his voice.

"France. I just couldn't. I'm sorry." England cried. France began to worry more! England was to have left hour's ago and yet here he was standing in France's house again!

"You couldn't what cher? What are you sorry for?" France asked. England pulled his face away and wiped his eyes with his wet shirt. "Arthur. Come on you need a shower. I'll wash your cloth's. Well their washing you have to use mine if that's ok." France said. England nodded and France pulled England into the bath room. He helped England undo the button's on his top and then waited outside of the door for England to finish un dressing. England opened the door a bit and handed France his wet cloth's and France took then. He then put them in the washer to get the mud out and then went back to the kitchen to get a few more candle's to light. As he reached the kitchen the light's came back on and the heater started up again. France smiled and blew out the candle before he set it down on the counter.

"France?" England asked as he walked in the kitchen. France looked over and his heart stopped. England looked just so cute in one of France's top's.

"Oui?" France asked trying not to check out the Britt.

"Sorry for coming by so late. I just really needed to talk to you." England said softly. France nodded and walked around the counter. He looked to the table and then back at England.

"Would you like to sit down?" France asked. England nodded and took a seat. France took the seat next to him at that point. France looked at him but England didn't look away from the table top.

"Do you think it would have worked out if we tried?" England asked. France blinked and gave it a minute. He thought about it and then nodded.

"I think it would have. We may fight all the time but I think if we tried it could have." France said. England nodded then looked up to France for a second before he found the Apple on the table better to look at.

"You say that in a past kind of way." England stated.

"But I didn't mean it to be in the past. I mean it can still work out if your willing." France said. England looked up to him and wanted to say something but he couldn't. "You remember our first time right?" France asked. England nodded and a blush came to his face. "The one word I said most what was that?" France asked. England thought for a second and then shook his head.

"Something French right? I think Je something?" England asked. France nodded.

"Je t'aime. Do you know what that mean's?" France asked. England looked at him and shook his head. France cupped England's cheek and smiled softly looking into the Britt's forest green eyes. "It mean's. I love you in French." France said. England blushed and his eyes went wide. France moved forward a bit and kissed England softly on the lips. England closed his eyes and wrapped his arm's around France's neck. He kissed him back and France put his arm's around England's waist. He pulled him closer and England pulled away a bit.

"France?" England asked. France raised an eye brow and England closed his eyes. "Can this really work?" England asked. France smiled and nodded.

"Oui it can and it will mon cher." France stated. England smiled and let his head rest on France's shoulder.

"I'm happy. I was scared you wouldn't even try." England said. France scoffed and pulled back a bit making England look at him in the eye's.

"No need to be scared mon cher. Je t'aime." France winked. England smiled a small smile and kissed France's lip's softly. Short and sweet.

"I love you too." England smiled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well then! I hope you all liked the second chapter! I really loved all the review's I got for the first chapter! I hope to see more! Thank you **Vampchick2010, Iiz42Awesome, marmalade-snow, and Shiralala** for the review's! You're the best! I hope you like this chapter too! It's only started my friend's! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Angleterre?" France asked as he walked down the hall's of his house. After the night when England came by and the two got together England had been staying with the nation. France sighed and looked in the kitchen.

Nothing.

He then checked the living room.

Nothing.

Then came that bath room.

Nothing.

France thought for a second. He really couldn't think of were the Britt would be at. France thought for a second and smiled. He then walked to the bed room and opened the door to see...

Nothing.

France sighed again and then closed the door. He checked every were for the Britt. He checked almost every room in the house now except for the...

France felt really stupid. Like he felt really dumb. He shook his head and started to go down the hall to were the study was. Only England would be in the study when he was with France. He was most likely sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. France sighed and looked at the double door's before him. Yup there was shuffling. England was in there. The nation chuckled a bit before he opened the door. England was up on the latter trying to reach a book a little to far out of his reach. France shook his head and walked up to the latter and looked up.

"I have a nice view from here cher." France laughed. England moved a bit and looked back with a glare.

"Oh shut up I'm trying to get this book." England stated. As he turned around the book fell and hit him on the face. He fell back and closed his eyes as he felt the air hit his back. He waited to hit the ground but felt two arm's catch him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few time's. France had caught him and now had England in his arm's. The Britt looked kind of confused so France spoke up first.

"Are you ok cher?" France asked. England nodded a bit and his face turned red.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." England said softly. France smiled and sat him on his feet. England looked down.

"Don't hide cher. I love when you blush." France moved closer to England and kissed his cheek. England slapped him lightly on the shoulder and laughed a bit.

"I hate you so much you bloody frog." England said. France kissed him again and pulled him closer by the waist. England wrapped his arm's around France's neck and France chuckled.

"So then cher how about we take this to the bed room?" France asked kissing England's neck. England moaned and then nodded.

"Alright. That sound's good to me." England smiled. France moved back and picked England up like a bride and walked out of the study.

"I'll be good to you cher." France smiled.

"Let's not make a mistake again." England smiled. France nodded at this and opened the bed room door.

"Were make every thing right this time around." France smiled. England nodded and the door closed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Short chapter I know! Sorry for the shortness I needed a filler chapter! Now we get to move on to some good stuff! Hope your stick around! Thank you Vampchick2010 and Zuu for the review's! I loved them! Next chapter will be up really soon so wait for it!


	4. Chapter 4

England took a deep breath as him and France walked though the park. He just had way to much on his mind and after being with France for about two mouth's now he was going to have to speak out. He can't hide every thing from the man he did every thing with and loved so much. The summer air was turning in to fall and the leave's fell softly to the park ground. Kid's were playing all over the place and England kept close to France due to the nippy air. He gave a soft shiver and France put his arm around England's shoulder's pulling him closer. He gave England a smile and England smiled back before he went back to his thought's. He watched some kid's play for a bit but his thought's kept him from enjoying the 'Relaxing' afternoon.

'I have to tell him. I can't hide it.' England thought to himself and then sighed. He just couldn't put it into word's and then it hist him. A small child was just a few feet away from them crying because his mother didn't have money on her to buy his ice cream.

"It's to cold Danny. I wouldn't want you to get sick." his mother said.

"I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! ICE CREAM!" The kid yelled.

"I don't have the money." his mother said. France and England walked past them and as they were to take another step England stopped and pulled out a five from his pocket. He ran over to the child and smiled down to him.

"You want Ice cream right?" he asked. The boy nodded and he gave the child the five dollar's.

"Oh sir please. It was nice but he really doesn't need it." the woman said.

"No he wouldn't stop crying if you didn't do any thing and kid's can be hard on us sometime's right?" England smiled. The woman smiled back and nodded.

"Yes he's my first. He's only six. I have five other's at home my youngest only two mouth's." The woman smiled and England nodded.

"Money isn't easy to come around. So then will you be better for your mother now?" England asked. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Yes Sir! I'm sorry mama!" he said brightly. His mother giggled and looked to England.

"Thank you. Very much." she said. England chuckled and nodded.

"Any time." he said and walked back over to France. France looked to him confused and England cuddled up next to him.

"You of all people like kid's?" he asked. England nodded.

"I love them there cute." England smiled. France noticed something in England's face but didn't say anything. The two had been happy for a few mouth's now so if it was something bad England would have told France already. France smiled to him and nodded.

"Oui. I love kid's too." France said. England seemed to perk up at this and looked to France with wide eyes.

"Really? You?" England asked. France nodded.

"Yes me. There so young and know nothing. There sweet and they should be loved and taken care of." France smiled. England blushed and let his head rest on the side of France's chest.

"Would you want kid's?" England asked. France chuckled at this.

"Oui I would love kid's but it is impossible mon cher. We are nation's and both boy's." France laughed a bit and England looked to the ground.

"Right." he said softly. His mind started to drift again and France pulled England into a hug.

"If something is wrong cher you can tell me. I won't shoot you down. How about we go home and talk over tea?" France asked. England nodded and France took his hand. "Then tea it is." he smiled. England nodded and followed his lover back to their house. As they got in the door they took off their coat's and shoe's and walked into the kitchen. France started the water and England pulled out the two mug's with the tea.

"France?" England asked. France looked to him for a second then back to the water.

"Oui what is it Angleterre?" France asked. England didn't say a word for a second and France noticed England was standing behind him looking to the floor with a thoughtful look.

"If we could. Would you want kid's?" England asked. France put his finger to his chin and tapped it a few time's.

"They would cause a mess, make my life hell, keep me up, mess up my hair, mess up all my stuff, keep you away from me, and thing's would be trashed." France pointed out. England's heart sank and then France smiled. "Oui I would love one. Worth the price right." France chuckled and went back to watching the steaming water. England kept silent for a second and France raised an eye brow. "What about you? would you want one?" France asked.

"Yes." England stated.

"It sound's like you already thought this over cher." France chuckled. He shook his head and England took a deep breath after about a minute France turned off the water and filled the cup's. He put the tea bag's in them and sat the pan on the stove before taking the tea over to the table. England walked over and France blew on his tea a bit. He took the smallest sip and smiled when it didn't burn his mouth. He took another sip and looked to England. "Something wrong with your tea?" he asked softly. England shook his head and bit his lip. France took another sip of his tea and just as he set the cup down...

"I'm pregnant!" England yelled out. France spit his tea out and looked to England with wide shocked eyes.

"What!?" he yelled out of shock.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok here's chapter 4 every one! Sorry for keeping you all waiting! Ok the last chapter was a filler so here's the main story line kind of again. Thank you for the review Vampchick2010! I really loved it! XD I hope for more review's and follower's after this chapter now that the story's getting on track! Love you all! Have a cookie!


	5. Chapter 5

England splashed water on his face and sighed. The bath wasn't helping him at all. He was just to worried over how France reacted to the new's.

Flash back.

"What!" France shouted. His face showed he was shocked and England looked at him with worry. After a few minute's of silence France got up and closed his eyes taking a breath. "I forgot about some work my boss needed so I'll be in the study." he stated and walked away. England felt his heart drop and he could feel tear's roll down his cheek's. Just a second ago France wanted kid's now he doesn't? What the hell!

End Of Flash Back.

The bath was a bit nice with the hot water and all but the worries that filled up England's head made it hard for him to relax. The nation took a breath and poured some more hot water over his messy hair. It dripped for a little but England didn't mind. He was just to lost in thought at the second to care.

"Why did he act that way?" England asked softly and he looked into the water. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying. He hated himself. He had known this could happen and yet he didn't listen at all to what they said. After what felt like an hour bath but was only half an hour England got out and dried his hair. After he dressed into one of France's top's. (He had a bad habit of doing so since the two got together.) He walked out of the bath room and noticed France was sitting on the bed, hand's together under his chin in deep thought.

"France?" England asked softly. France looked up from his spot and smiled lightly at England.

"Oh England. I was just thinking." France said softly. England looked at him and then to the ground.

"About what?" he asked with a bit of a blush on his face.

"How is it you got pregnant?" France asked.

"Because we had unprotected sex! Are you that stupid!" England hissed.

"Mon cher calm down. I never knew this could happen." France said. England nodded and walked over to the bed. After he took a seat next to France he messed around with his hand's a bit before speaking.

"Well. We love each other right? A lot? Right?" England asked. France nodded a bit and England looked up to him. "So it shouldn't matter how it happened or when. All that matter's is that we love each other right? So we should love it too." England said. He began to tear up again and France pulled him into a hug. England was kind of shocked but closed his eyes and snuggled into France's warm hug.

"I love you very much cher. I won't toss you aside because of this. I love you and I will love our child the same." France said softly. England hugged France back and then the older nation pulled away a bit. "Wait? You said when. How long have you known?" France asked. England looked away.

"Well maybe a week...

Or two...

Or a month...

Or may be three..." England said.

"Three month's!"France yelled getting to his feet. England glared up to him and got to his feet as well.

"Well do you think it was easy for me to tell you! It took me fucking three whole month's to let my mind even let me try to work it out! I wanted to tell you sooner but I." England started to cry again and France felt like an ass. "I was scared." England cried. France hugged him and England hit his chest lightly. "Damn it. Now I'm crying. I'm sick of it and the hormone's just started. Damn it all to bloody hell!" England yelled. France hugged him more and rocked the two back and forth.

"Sorry cher. I no it's not easy for you. It will be alright. Every thing will pass soon." France smiled. England looked up.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked. France smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Oui. Mon cher. I mean it. The baby will be born in what? six more month's? Then you will be right back to your normal ready to fight self." France smiled. England smiled and got on his tip toes kissing France's lip's. France kissed him back and then pulled away softly putting his hand on England's belly. "I hope you come out soon mon petit lapin." France said. England blushed and looked down at France.

"Don't talk that frog language to are child. I swear if it come's out and start's speaking French you will never. Ever. Get any more sex. You will be cut off." England hissed. France looked up and laughed a bit.

"Whatever you say mon cher." France then looked at England's small baby bump and kissed it softly. "Mama is just a little upset." France smiled. England glared at France and punched him on the top of the head before walking out of the room. "Ow! Cher! Were are you going!" France called out.

"To get tea you bloody frog! Now shut the bloody hell up!" England yelled. France chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Same as always. But... I love him."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Wow I am happy that you all reviewed! Sorry about the short chapter! I'll make the next one longer! I swear! Thank you CountessAnri, animerandomnessqueen, and Vampchick2010 for the review's! I loved them! I will be back with the next chapter soon! And I'll try to make it longer! I swear! Thank's guy's! for the review's and the follower's!


	6. Chapter 6

"France."

"France!"

"FRANCE!"

"France~."

That was all France heard that whole month.

A WHOLE MONTH!

He was going to go crazy if England kept calling him, yelling at him, hitting on him, and asking him to do every little thing!

France took a sip of wine to calm his pounding head. And I mean pounding head. At the second England was some were. God only know's were he is. France sighed and rested his head on the arm of the couch. He had hidden away in the study and was drinking some wine to kill his head ach. He deserved a break. Day in and day out it was England this England that. He also had to do his work that his boss just kept sending him. He was stressed out.

"Frog where are you!" England yelled from the hall way. France sighed and just closed his eyes.

"Here we go." He said softly. The door's to the study opened and England walked in arm's crossed.

"Hey! I have looked all over this house for you! What are you doing in here! Drinking at this hour! You have some nerve!" England yelled.

"Oui what is it cher?" France asked. England seemed to soften up a bit and notice the way France was. He didn't look so clean-cut like always and looked more like a drunk guy. He could also hear it in his voice. He was irritated. England looked to the ground and didn't say a word. "Did you need something?" France asked sitting up. England shook his head and walked over to France.

"Sorry. You must be really stressed out. After all I guess I have been moody." England said. France smiled to England and pulled the Britt softly on his lap. He hugged England lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about me Arthur. I love you so much. I'll do what ever you need." France stated. England nodded and relaxed a bit. He let his head rest on France's shoulder and sighed. "So what was it you needed?" France asked. England sat up again and thought for a second.

"I really can't remember now." England said crossing his arm's. France chuckled and pulled England into a kiss. England kissed him back and when the two parted for air England smiled. "That's right! I wanted a kiss!" England smiled and France shook his head.

"Is that all?" France asked raising an eye brow. England thought for a second and shook his head.

"No I need a lot more kisses!" England stated. France smiled and started to kiss England. He kissed his forehead and his nose then his lip's and his cheek's. England giggled at this and France loved when he made such a cute sound. It wasn't that often.

"More?" France asked. England nodded and France went to kissing his neck. England laughed a bit more and then stopped all together. "Cher? Something wrong?" France asked. England took France's hand and softly moved it to his belly. France was kind of confused but then there was a bump and that shocked France.

"It's moving... It must be happy..." England started to cry and France kissed his tear's away.

"I'm happy. It mean's it is healthy cher. It must be a child of our's if it's kicking already." France smiled. England nodded and wiped the tear's that were on his cheek's.

"It's healthy. That's good. I was hoping you would say that. I can't wait for it. I want to find out the gender and make sure it is fully happy and healthy." England sniffled and France chuckled.

"Alright. Let me go get dinner started. Any thing you want?" France asked. He not once moved his hand from England's belly and could still fill the kicking.

"Well..." England smiled and France knew what was coming. "Some Kimchi from Korea sound's good. The spicy stuff not the hot stuff. With a side of chocolate's from Switzerland too!" England said. France nodded. "Oh and some of the dumpling from dear Hong Kong would be nice. Maybe some tea from Seychelles well you're at it?" England smiled. France nodded and got up.

"I'll call them up." France laughed a bit and walked out of the room. England sat on the couch and placed his hand on his belly.

"Oh! France! Could you call Canada and see if he'll be a dear and bring over some pancakes!" England called walking over to the door. France stopped and raised an eye brow.

"I can just go buy some." France stated.

"I no. But I want some from Canada. It taste different!" England stated. France sighed and nodded. "Thank you~!" England smiled. France rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to keep his money when the food England was hungry for was all around the world. Seychelles would be more than happy to come visit but the other's? France got to the house phone and noticed that he didn't have Hong Kong's number.

"Hey Angleterre?" France called out.

"Yes?" England asked walking into the living room. Well that was fast.

"What's Hong Kong's number?" France asked. England smiled and took out his cell phone.

"I'll call up Hong Kong you can take care of the other's." He smiled. France raised an eye brow but didn't question it.

"Wait. How are we to tell them all your pregnant?" France asked.

"Easy. We just tell them we were stupid and you knocked me up." England stated and walked out of the room with a smirk.

"Hey don't blame this all on me mon cher! I didn't know it was possible!" France yelled. He could hear England's laughter and sighed. "How do I love him so much?" he asked himself.

"Because I am pregnant. With YOUR child!" he heard England call out. France chuckled and shook his head.

"Love you Arthur!" France yelled.

"I love you too Frog!" England yelled back.

Yup just like any normal day. In their lovely house.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok so I said this would be a long chapter... I lied. Don't hate me! The next one should be! Thing's pick up a lot next chapter! After all we bring in Hong Kong, America, Seychelles, and Canada! So it will be lively! Thank you **Shiralala, Random7000, RiceCake-Seeds, natsuxlucyONLY, CountessAnri, Tweedee,Iiz42Awesome, Vampchick2010, Elli, and animerandomnessqueen**. Wow so many review's for this chapter! Thank all of you guy's! Like a lot! Free hug's! I really love all the review's! I hope you all love this chapter too! Thank's guy's! The next one will be up soon and it will be long! I'll try! Have a cookie till I get back! It should be up tomorrow night! Thank's every one! Both Reviewer's and Follower's! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

"THE HERO IS IN DA HOUSE!" America yelled as he ran into France's house. France looked out from the kitchen and gave him a 'What the Fuck' look.

"Sorry Papa. America is just happy to see England." Canada said softly as he walked in.

"Oh fucking perfect! You brought the fucking horrible grammar git to our house!" England yelled. He crossed his arm's and glared at the poor candle on the table.

(Candle: No please Arthur don't kill me! For I am just a candle...)

"Wow. What the hell is up with Iggy?" America asked. France sighed.

"You name it." France smiled. America gave a confused look and Canada walked up to England with a soft smile.

"England. Would you like to talk about it? Papa can get annoying. If you need to talk I will listen." Canada smiled. England looked to him for a second and sighed.

"Your find out every thing once Hong Kong come's around." England said closing his eyes and letting his head hit the table.

"Hong Kong? What does he have to do with it?" America asked taking the other seat next to England.

"I use to own him. Remember? You and Canada were what teen's then? Oh how time fly's. Why can't you go back to being small and cute." England huffed. America patted him on the back a bit to rough and France flinched when England's head shot up. "Don't touch me you fucking ass hat! You want me to take Russia's pipe and shove it right up your ass and make you beg for forgiveness! Huh!?" England yelled. America looked at England with wide eyes and Canada could only stare at the older nation.

"Dude? You ok?" America asked. England huffed and let out a small growl.

"No I'm not." England hissed. Both Canada and America looked to France with the 'It was you wasn't it' face. France smiled and America shook his head.

"I knew this had to do something with France. The guy can't do any thing right." America pointed out.

"He can do more right than you." England stated.

"Papa. Can't you just let England relax?" Canada asked.

"Wait did England just stick up for France! The world's going to hell! Were all going to die! It's world war three! Save the McDonald's!" America yelled.

"Shut the hell up jack ass!" England yelled.

"Stress isn't good cher." France pointed out.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Now shut up that frog mouth of your's before I staple it shut!" England yelled. He was really mad.

"Mama?" England looked back to see Hong Kong holding two basket's. He looked bored but there was something in his eyes that made him look upset. Only England would notice it.

"Oh Hong Kong! It's nice to see you! Did you have a nice trip?" England asked. Hong Kong nodded.

"Shi. I did. How are you?" Hong Kong asked. He didn't look happy or worried but England could tell he was.

"I am doing just fine. How is it at China's?" England asked. Hong Kong sighed and walked over to the table jumping up on it and looking down to England.

"Same as always. It's kind of funny messing around with him. The other day he caught me and Ice making out in the garden. He got so mad. That night I put a firecracker in his bed." Hong Kong smirked and every one gave him a 'What The Fuck' look. Well. Every one but England.

"I see. So how are you and Iceland doing? His brother still mad?" England asked with a smile.

"Na. He's like fine with me and Ice dating but when he like talk's to me I can tell he doesn't like me. It's like kind of funny." Hong Kong said. The whole time a smirk on his face. England rolled his eyes.

"You can be such a kid sometime's." England sighed.

"Right now China should have gotten my surprise." Hong Kong stated.

"What surprise?" England asked. Just then Hong Kong's cell rang and he put it on speaker.

"Shi?" he asked.

"Hong Kong! Were did you go, aru! Get back here right now young man! You are in so much trouble, aru! How could you be so mean! You can't just put my panda in the freezer! It could have died in there, aru!" China yelled.

"He wasn't in there for long. Any way's I'm here talking to Mum so suck it up. Bye." Hong Kong hung up at this point and England shook his head.

"I thought I raised you better?" England asked. Hong kong chuckled.

"You did raise me right. Then I was taken back to China." Hong Kong stated.

"Well I couldn't stop that." England started to tear up and Hong Kong frowned.

"Why are you acting so emotional? You knocked up?" Hong Kong asked. France looked to England and England looked at Hong Kong for a second. Hong Kong blinked and then smiled. He didn't say a word and then fell back on the table so he was looking up to the ceiling. "It was bound to happen. You fuck France. What all the time? He must be the daddy right? You bottom." Hong Kong said. England's face went bright red and America started to crack up. Canada looked to the ground and blushed as well.

"Hong Kong I don't want to know what papa and England do when I'm not around." Canada said. Hong Kong rolled his eyes an sat up.

"So mum's knocked up." Hong kong stated. England looked down and the young nation got off the table. He put his hand on England's shoulder and smiled. "But I'm happy for you. Really." Hong Kong added. "And you too France. Brovo. All we need! More kid's for you two to fuck up." Hong Kong stated.

"HEY!" Both England and France yelled.

"So it's true?" America asked. England nodded and Canada smiled.

"Oh congregation's. I am happy for you two!" Canada stated. France smiled back to him and Hong Kong started to massage England's shoulder's.

"I'll tell you what you son of a bitch. You ever hurt mother in any way shape or form I will hunt you down. A half stick of dynamite will be stuck up your ass so far that when it goes off your pretty little face won't be recognizable." Hong Kong hissed. He glared to France and England relaxed under his youngest colonies touch.

"Oui." France said softly as his voice broke.

"Ouch." America stated. "That would really suck." he blinked a few time's and looked to Hong Kong. Canada did the same and then to England who looked like a happy person at the moment.

"So he's kind of related to us?" Canada asked. England nodded a bit.

"Yes he is. I helped raise him so he is kind of like a brother too you. Just don't piss him off." England stated. Hong Kong nodded behind him back to his normal self.

"I have firework's all around. You never know what's up my sleeve." Hong Kong smiled.

"Don't make me pat you down." England huffed.

"Oh I would never want you too mum. After all not the way you are." Hong Kong said softly.

"Any one home?" a girl's voice called.

"Oh! Seychelles! In here mon petit Chaton!" France called out. Seychelles walked in with a jug of sun tea and smiled. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room.

"Hello every one~!" she said with such cheer.

"Hello!" Every one called back. She walked over to France and sat the jug on the counter.

"Oh papa. So much food. It look's all so good. Let me guess. Dumpling's from Hong Kong and pancake's from Canada. But the Kimchi...?" Seychelles thought for a second and France chuckled.

"Oui. Hong Kong brought it from Korea. England is craving. It is expensive." France stated.

"Speaking of which were's Switzerland with my candy!" England pouted.

"He will be here soon. He said he needed to get Lichtenstein over to Belarus' house to play before he came here." France stated.

"Craving? Is England pregnant?" Seychelles asked.

"Yes." The whole room stated. The young girl smiled and clapped her hand's.

"Oh it must be papa's! I'm so happy!" she giggled and that got even England to smile. Oh how France loved her for that. He loved England's smile and it seemed he didn't smile much any more. "Oh! On my way here Romano gave me tomato's! So take them." Seychelles set the pure red tomato's on the counter and France smiled to her.

"Thank you mon petit Chaton." France said. England looked at him and puffed out his cheek's.

"France? Why dose Seychelles get called Mon petit Chaton? What's that mean? And why in the bloody hell do you call me Mon cher? What the fuck does that even mean! And you use such stupid French word's! You could be calling me a dumb ass for all I know!" England hissed. France sighed.

"Mon cher mean's my dear. Mon petit Chaton mean's my little kitten." France stated.

"So when you talk to the baby. What does mon petit Lapin mean? You use to call me that!" England huffed.

"My little bunny. I use to call you it because you always had that bunny at your side. And when you tried to grow out your hair! You looked like a large eared bunny too!" France laughed. England picked up the mug that was on the table and thow it at France. The older nation missed it by an inch by ducking and it crashed against the wall. "What the hell!" France yelled.

"I wish it would have hit you." England huffed.

"Mon dieu. I am so done." France said. All eyes went on him and England frowned.

"What do you mean your done?" England asked.

"I am sick of it. Every day! Every single day Arthur. You fight with me! I am done! I am sick of being yelled at and what ever the fuck you do! I am sick of it." France huffed and walked out of the room. England started to tear up and both Seychelles and Canada were at his side in a second. Hong Kong growled and went after France. America went after Hong Kong because really? They kind of do need France for now. He ran up behind Hong Kong and stopped him by taking hold of the younger nation's wrist.

"Dude. Calm down. We kind of do need France." America stated. Hong Kong huffed and pulled his wrist away from America.

"Stop it. He made mother cry. I will not let him go unpunished." Hong Kong stated. He then started to walk off again and America ran after him again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well then! Here's the long chapter I told you guy's I would write! The next one will be up soon! 1,869 word's! Almost 2,000! I no I should have wrote 2,000 but then I would go over since I would get to the fight! Next chapter! It will be a fight! France VS Hong Kong! I hope your be around for it! Thank's for the review's **Elli, CountessAnri, Vampchick2010, Shiralala, and MapleTreeway. **Ok so maybe I might be pulling your leg a bit. There not going to beat the shit out of each other. Well not that I no of yet. Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell are you thinking!" Hong Kong yelled as he caught up to France. The older nation put on his coat and scoffed.

"I'm going out for a while. If you have a problem with me trying to cool off then get over it." France stated. Hong Kong glared at France and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. France fell back with a huff and hit the floor. Hong Kong stepped on his chest and glared at him.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you want to do. You made mum cry. Now get back in there and make thing's right." Hong Kong stated. Just then Hong Kong was pulled off of France by America.

"Dude calm down. They fight all the time! There be fine! Really!" America stated. Hong Kong glared at him and France got up. The younger nation then pushed america back and America his head off the floor. He then moved to fast for France and pined the nation against the wall.

"No one make's mum cry and get's away with it with out punishment." Hong Kong hissed. He punched France a good one in the face and gave the nation a bruised cheek. France spit up a bit of blood from his now bleeding lip and Hong Kong knead him in the gut. He bent over a bit to cough and that's when the nation hit him on the back of the neck sending the nation to the ground. He picked up his foot to stomp on France's back but that's where America stepped in.

"Dude! Stop!" America yelled pulling Hong Kong back. Hong Kong went to elbow America at that point.

"Stop it right now! All of you!" England yelled. Hong Kong stopped in his track's and America let go of the younger nation. "What the hell! We can't get the family together with out someone being half beaten to death! All of you to your room's!" England yelled. America walked past England dragging Hong Kong behind him and France sat up on the floor. "Oh god! France! Are you ok?" England asked with worry. France nodded and England got on his knee's next to France.

"Oui. I'm fine." he stated. England frowned and lifted his face up a bit to check.

"No you're not. Your lip is split open. And look at your check it's brushed!" England pointed out. He sighed and moved so France's arm was around his shoulder's. "I'm cleaning you up. Come on." England stated. France nodded and walked with England to the bath room. He sat on the side of the tub well England started to fix him up. First he got some disinfecting spry and softly sprayed it on France's lip. The nation flinched and England gave him a sorry look.

"I'm sorry Angleterre." France said. England sighed and pushed his chin up to shut his mouth.

"Don't talk. I'm trying to help you." England said. He put a few stitches in the older man's lip and then helped him stand back up. "Let's get Ice on that face of your's." England stated and helped France to the kitchen. After he sat the nation down at the table he got out an Ice pack and put a towel around it. He gave it to France and France put it on his bruised cheek.

"There you are! Were have you guy's been?" Canada asked. England looked back and sighed.

"France was going to leave to cool off but Hong Kong wanted to teach him a lesson." England stated. Canada flinched at how France looked.

"Ow." he stated. England nodded.

"I know." England said softly. He sat in the chair next to France and looked to the table.

"Canada? Can you leave us alone for a while?" France asked. Canada nodded and walked off leaving the two alone. England didn't want to look up. He was scared. "I'm sorry Angleterre. I yelled at you and didn't think about you at all." France said. England shook his head.

"I should really listen to you more and not take you for granted, like I have been. You have been so kind and all I do to thank you is to yell at you." England stated. He looked up a bit and met France's eyes.

"It is not your fault. You are mixed up. You are pregnant mon cher. It is fine. I should know that." France smiled. He flinched in pain and England shook his head.

"No. It's not a thing I can blam on the hormone's France. I can't blame it all on me being knocked up. I just... I just can't thank you... I guess it's because of the way we act on a normal day. I'm use to us fighting." England felt tear's come to his eyes and tried to wipe them away. France noticed them though and put down the Ice.

"Arthur. You can, because it's what happen's. Your cold. Your hot. You hungry. Your sad. Your happy. Your mad. It's every thing that happen's when you are pregnant. I was being a jack ass. I was and I will never ever, EVER. Yell at you like that again." France said softly. England nodded and France wiped away one of his tear's. "Were be fine Arthur. Me you and the baby." France smiled. England nodded. He got up slowly and then hugged France.

"I love you France. I really do! Please don't leave me!" England begged. France chuckled and hugged England back.

"I love you too cher. I would never dream of leaving you. Ever." France smiled. England only hugged him tighter as he started to cry. France let him. After all he loved England and would do any thing for him.

Any thing at all.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok guy's sorry it took so long! I was doing a few thing's... Ok! Thank you** RiceCake-Seeds, Elli, Zuu, Vampchick2010, CountessAnri, and natsuxlucyONLY** for the review's! I really enjoyed them! Really I did! So here have a huge hug! *Hug's* Thank's guy's! I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay. So if we just move this here." The woman said softly. England looked to France and France watched the screen. He had such an odd face. His lip's were together in a straight line and his eyes watched the screen with such an intense glare. England tried not to laugh as the doctor moved the scanner over his belly. She pushed a button and a little thump noise started to feel the room.

"What's that?" France asked. He now had a look of confusion on his face and England was just getting a kick out of his face instead of worrying over the baby.

"That sound?" The doctor asked not moving.

"Oui that sound. What is it?" France asked. England bit his lip. He was trying so hard.

"That's the baby's heart." the doctor stated.

"The heart? Oh! So it's ok then?" France asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. I am just trying to find it and tell you what the gender is." The doctor looked at the screen and her eyes scanned it. England couldn't help it. He started to laugh and France looked at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong Angleterre?" France asked. England laughed a bit more.

"I'm sorry. It's just. Your face." England laughed. France smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Is my face really that funny?" France asked.

"Well It is when your trying to look at something you never seen before. You looked like you were doing brain surgery and had no clue what you were doing!" England laughed.

"Found it!" the doctor yelled out. France looked up and England did the same. The doctor turned the screen around and England smiled. The baby looked so cute. Well from what they could see. "Right here. It's sucking its thumb. Look's like we got a little girl!" The doctor smiled. England laughed a bit and France smiled.

"A Girl! Oh Arthur do you hear that! Were have a sweet little girl!" France smiled. The doctor giggled at this and looked at the screen.

"Oh my." she said softly.

"What?" England asked a bit worried now. The doctor moved the scanner around a bit more and pointed to the second white thing on the screen.

"This here." she stated as she pointed to it. "Is her little sister." She smiled to France and England. England then gave her a blank look. France blinked a few time's and then shook his head.

"Twin's?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. Twin's. Two little girl's." the doctor stated. England looked deep in thought and had a small smile on his face.

"Twin's. This is amazing!" France laughed.

"Is he ok?" the doctor asked. France looked to England and smiled.

"Oui he is. Just let him go. He's in his little dream world." France laughed.

**England's Dream World.**

"Mom!" a girl's voice called out. England looked back to his two daughter's and smiled as they ran up to him in the garden. They looked around five now and had long blond hair. One's eyes were blue well the other's was green.

"Where's your father?" England asked with a smile.

"He's making cookie's! Daddy said we all can have a tea party!" the blue-eyed girl said. England laughed and nodded

"Alright. Tea party it is." he laughed.

"Can we invite the fairy's too!" the green-eyed girl asked. England nodded.

"I don't see why not." he said.

"Yay!" the girl's called out.

**End of England's Dream.**

"England?" England blinked and snapped out of his thought's looking up to France.

"Huh?" he asked kind of spaced.

"We should get home. Dinner wont cook it's self." France stated. England smiled and nodded.

"Right!" he laughed. France was so happy to see him smile like that. "Can you belive it France! Twin's. Two little girl's! Of are own! Two!" England cheered as he got up. France laughed and nodded.

"Oui. Two." he stated and walked with England out of the room.

"We have what three mouth's to go now? We have to work more on the nursery!" England smiled. France nodded.

"Oui I have that all taken care of. America and Canada are doing it as we speak. I told them what we are having." France stated.

"What? How?" England asked. France laughed.

"You were day dreaming for half an hour cher." France pointed out. England blushed and looked to the ground.

"I can't wait. Three mouth's. There be here. Were hold them and talk to them and teach them to walk. I can't wait." England started to tear up and France took his hand.

"Oui two mouth's in three day's right?" France asked. England nodded.

"Yeah. Two mouth's. I can't wait France! There come into our world. We can love them and raise them how we want! We can give them a wonderful life!" England smiled. France nodded.

"Oui. There be spoiled." France laughed.

"There be wonderful. Look at us! Together there be super cute! There both blond and weather they have green or blue eyes or a mix were just love them!" England laughed and France put his arm around England's shoulder as they walked out in to the cold winter air.

"It's really cold this March isn't it?" France asked. England nodded.

"Yeah. Really cold. I hope it will warm up before there born." England said softly. France sighed.

"There be born in May cher. It should be nice and warm for them." France stated.

"Why would you think that? You never know." England stated back.

"April shower's bring May flower's Arthur." France added. England gave a confused look and France raised an eye brow to him. "The rain in April will make the flower's in May grow bigger and stronger." France added. England smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Your such a jerk sometime's. I'm not stupid." England laughed. "After all. Who was the stupid one to take on Hong Kong?" England asked. France softly touched his lip with his pointer finger and sighed.

"He hurt my wonderful face. I am happy I am a nation or It would have scared." France stated. England smiled and elbowed France's side.

"Shut up. Be glade you are still alive. He's a trained killer." England laughed. France nodded.

"I am thankful. Thank you for stopping him." France laughed.

"That was almost three mouth's ago and yet you are now just thanking me?" England asked. "Get with the program France." England stated. France laughed and the two walked up to the porch of their house.

"I am with the time's. After all if I wasn't I wouldn't understand what America mean's when he uses that text talk." France said.

"Oh no. I can't stand that blasted text talk." England huffed. They opened the door and America was there. The three looked at each other for a second than America smiled.

"Hey! Guy's so like check it! Me and Mattie fixed up the room! Check it out! I'll Brb because Belarus and I have a date! So like TTYL!" America walked past them and out into the snow. England looked to France and France smiled.

"BRB. Be right back. TTYL. Talk to you later. It's sad right? Even I have to ask Canada what he mean's sometime's." France smiled. England rolled his eyes and gave France a smirk.

"OMG." he stated.

"Arthur! Never use text talk. Your to good for it!" France laughed. England laughed with him and nodded.

"Good because there is no way I am ever talking text again." England stated. France laughed more and England looked up to him. He kissed France's cheek and smiled. France gave him a confused look.

"What is it mon cher?" France asked.

"Voulez-Vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" England asked. France blinked.

One: He was in shock.  
Two: England just used French.  
Three: England just asked France to sleep with him!  
Four: England just asked France to sleep with him in FRENCH! FRENCH PEOPLE!

"Oui. I would love to." France smiled. England gave him a wink and walked off. France watched the Britt walk off and smiled to him self. "Kocked up and still has such a fine ass. I am one lucky guy." France chuckled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok guy's like I said here's the next chapter! I loved writing this one! The baby's will be born soon so stick around! Thank you for the review's RiceCake-Seeds, natsuxlucyONLY, CountessAnri, Vampchick2010, and MapleTreeway. The review's were lovely to see! Thank's you guy's! The next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

"You are sure your come back right? Before their birth right?" England asked. France smiled and nodded.

"Cher. All I have to do is take this to Italy. He can fill out the paper's really fast and I'll come right home. I'll be home in time." France stated. England looked to the ground. He was hearing what France was saying but he didn't trust it. Italy could take a week or a mouth to fill out all the work France needed him to fill out.

"Alright." he said under his breath. France frowned and put his pointer finger under England's chin. He pulled up a bit and England looked into light blue eyes with his tearful forest green one's.

"Don't cry Angleterre. I will be home soon. Trust me." France smiled. England closed his eyes for a second and nodded. He opened his eyes and looked to France.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I'll just miss you." England stated. France chuckled and pulled England into a soft hug. England hugged him back and snuggled his face in between France's shoulder and neck.

"I'll miss you too." France sighed. "The longer I stay England... The longer I'll be gone." He added. England nodded and pulled away. He didn't want to look up but he knew France would make him if he didn't do it willingly.

"Just come home safe." England stated. France nodded.

"Alright mon cher. I'll try my best." France moved England's hair away from his forehead and kissed it softly. "I'll be home soon." France whispered. England nodded and France left. England felt his stomach turn.

"Guess it's me and you for a while huh?" England sighed. He then walked into the study. It just didn't sit right with him. He hated being alone.

Really...

It scared him...

It was always a nightmare for him since he could remember. He hated being alone and he never wanted to be alone. Not again. After America left him it made his nightmare come to life and it scared him it would happen again. He wiped his eyes with his arm and sniffled.

"I'm such a baby." England said to him self softly. He looked down to his growing belly and closed his eyes. "I wonder if I'll make a good mother to you? I hope so. I don't ever want you guy's to feel unwanted or forgotten. I'm not going to mess up this time." England felt tear's run down his check's and he just lost it. He didn't care. He was alone.

Once again.

Alone in a big empty house. "I'm always alone in the end." he stated.

"Not always England!" England's head shot up and he looked up to see Flying Mint Bunny's smiling face. "It's been a while. You left with out a word and it took me forever to find you!" Flying Mint Bunny looked at England and frowned. "Don't cry England. Be happy! Your going to have two sweet little girl's!" Flying Mint Bunny giggled.

"I know but... I just feel alone. The house is Empty. I don't like it." England stated. He looked down and Flying Mint Bunny sat on his lap.

"Your not alone. The house isn't empty. You have a cloud around you England. You have to let it go. With my magic I was able to find you but you're pushing us away. You have to remember England. When you were alone like you are now. What did you do?" Flying Mint Bunny asked. England looked at him and thought for a second.

"I talked to you and the fairies. We drank tea in the garden and we watched doctor who together!" England chuckled and Flying Mint Bunny giggled.

"Good! See! Your never alone England! It's a thought! The darkness of the mind that is trying to take you away from the light. What's the light of your world England?" Flying Mint Bunny asked. England looked at him and smiled.

"All of you. France, The twin's, even all my ex colonies. There my light. If it wasn't for America I would have given up a long time ago." England closed his eyes and Flying Mint Bunny nodded.

"That's right! Not only them but also your imaginary friend's! All of us are around you no matter what! Were magic! The magic you have keep's us alive! Were all around you and you should never forget that! The time America left we made you smile! When you fought with France for the first time, we were there! Were here for you Arthur. No matter what." Flying Mint Bunny smiled and England smiled back to him.

"Your right. I'm never alone. I have all of you guy's at my side no matter what. My depression and hormone's have put up a wall between us. I won't let that happen again." England shook his head and gave Flying Mint Bunny a bright smile. "Why don't we all go drink some tea! After all these kid's are mine too and they deserve to have a wonderful cup of tea!" England smiled and Flying Mint Bunny giggled.

"Right! To the kitchen then!" the two laughed and England got up. Flying Mint Bunny sat on his head as they walked. He chatted with England and made England feel better. He didn't feel alone with Flying Mint Bunny around. He felt alive and happy again. The two sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and talking.

"England? I'm here because France sent me." Canada stopped talking and looked at England. He was chatting with no one but he looked so happy. "Um. Sorry to disrupt, England?" Canada asked. England looked back and smiled to Canada.

"Hello there lad. Would you like some tea?" England asked. Canada smiled and shook his head.

"No I'm fine." Canada laughed and England looked back to the air.

"Oh. He left." England stated with a frown.

"Who?" Canada asked.

"Flying Mint Bunny." England stated. Canada smiled. He remembered Flying Mint Bunny from his childhood. England use to point him out all the time and the bunny always made Canada feel wanted. But his brother never could see thing's like that. He always laughed it away. Canada grew out of it thought but at least he knew England wasn't crazy.

"How is he any way?" Canada asked. England looked to Canada and took a sip of his tea.

"He was doing wonderful as ever. He cheered me up. I was alone and he made me feel like I wasn't any more." England smiled and Canada nodded.

"That's good. Well France is gone I guess we can bond a bit." Canada giggled. England nodded.

"That would be nice. You were mostly raised by France. You know him well so how is he with kid's?" England asked. Canada thought for a second and smiled.

"He's really good with them. When I was little. I use to cry a lot. He always was at my side in a second. I was really never alone with him. Even when he brought Seychelles in. He never forgot me. We were both treated the same. Nothing more, nothing less." Canada looked at the floor. France was such a kind man. Pirate year's or not.

"Good I was hopping so." England closed his eyes and took a small sip of his tea again. "I trust him fully with are twin's." England smiled.

"Why is that? Shouldn't you feel at least a bit off. After all you guys fight so much." Canada pointed out. England opened his eyes and looked to Canada. Canada's purple eyes met England's green one's.

"Because no matter how stupid that bloody frog is. I love him." England smiled. Canada chuckled and nodded.

"Good. I was hoping you and papa loved each other." Canada stated. England chuckled as well and nodded.

"I hope he love's me as much as I love him. It sometime's scare's me he will leave me alone." England said softly. Canada frowned and walked over sitting next to England.

"Papa love's you. I can see it in his face England. No matter what. Baby's or not. Papa love's you and he would never leave you alone." Canada said. England smiled at Canada and Canada smiled back to him.

"Thank you Canada." England said.

"Your welcome England. Any time." Canada chuckled. "Um England?" Canada asked softly.

"Yes lad?" England asked back.

"What name's did you and papa pick out for the twin's?" Canada asked. England smiled and looked to Canada.

"That's a secret lad." he winked.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Like I said guy's here's the next chapter~! I just couldn't wait to put this one up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The roller coaster of emotion for England was fun to write! Thank's for the review's guy's! Thank you Zuu, ellie, and CountessAnri for the review's! Your amazing! To the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

England opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling of his dark room. He was kind of confused as to why he woke up so late. Or early in his case. England moved his head a bit and noticed that is was five in the morning and the sun was just now coming up. The nation blinked a few time's and then sat up. He was a bit confused. He never woke up like this. Never. He rubbed his eyes so that the sleep would go away but as he moved he felt something. It was wet.

Wet?

England moved a bit and noticed there was a bit of water on the lower half of his bed. Now he knew well you were pregnant you could wet the bed but really this was too silly. He felt a small pain in his lower stomach and got up from his bed. His back ached from how he had to walk but he tried not to think to much of it. As he got out into the hall way he felt the small pain again. Once again he didn't say or do any thing about it. After he used the bath room he went down to the kitchen. He felt that same pain again but this time a bit more. After a deep breath the pain subsided and he went to make tea. As he got the cup down from the top shelf the pain hit him and hard.

"Fuck!" England hissed dropping the cup and letting it shatter when it hit the floor. He didn't care. His hand's went right to his belly and felt the baby's kicking a bit more than normal. "What are you guy's doing in there." England huffed. Another sharp strong pain shot though him again, England grabbed onto the counter. He started to do his breathing he learned from his pregnancy class. They could just be pre labor pain's so England didn't really worry. A really strong one hit him this time and he closed his eyes. "Holy hell!" he yelled out. Canada ran into the room at this point.

"England? Why are you up so early? It's five in the morning." Canada stated. He stopped and looked at the mess then to England. There was bit of blood on the ground and Canada then noticed it wasn't from a cut on the foot. It was running down England's leg! Canada blinked a few time's and then walked over softly. "Are you ok?" Canada asked. England took a few more breath's and clenched his teeth in pain.

"I think." He took a few more breath's at that point in time. "I think I just went into labor." England said. Canada nodded and took England's arm. He leaned the older nation on him and helped him across the floor so he didn't step on any glass. As they got out of the kitchen they slipped on their shoe's and Canada took the baby bag from the closet. The two then went and walked to the car. Canada was just in to much shock. He didn't really have a clear mind. He just knew he had to get England to the hospital. No matter what!

**With France~!**

France stretched his arm's as he got off the plane. He let out a moan and took his bag from around his shoulder. He took out his phone and walked down the hall's of the air port. Nothing would make him happier then to go home and cuddle up with England in a warm bed in a warm house. Yes the air was nice and warm this mouth since it was April. The ground has some rain on it but not a lot. Morning do as France would call it. He walked to the taxi that was waiting for him and got in. He gave the man his address and sat back closing his eyes. He felt so relaxed. After all. He was going home to England. He was going home and sucking up to England so much. The baby's were due next mouth and France just couldn't wait. He took the earliest flight back to France from Italy once he got the Italian to finish up the work. He was kind of happy to be back in his country.

"You look happy." the driver stated. France smiled and nodded.

"Oui. I am. My children will be born next mouth." France stated.

"I see. Children? More than one?" he asked. France nodded.

"Oui. Two. Were expecting twin's." France stated. The Driver laughed a bit.

"Your lucky. Not only did I lose my own child a few mouth's back I lost my wife as well." The man stated. France frowned and moved up a bit.

"Really? How did you lose them?" he asked. "Not to be rude." he added. The driver shook his head.

"Na. My wife was ill. She was able to make it though the birth but her body just couldn't heal it's self. She passed away three week's after my son was born. Two mouth's after my son was born he passed away from SID's." the man stated. France shook his head.

"I feel bad for you. I am sorry." France said softly.

"Na. You can't do any thing about it right? Thing's happen. I wish I had more time with them. I miss them both very much but my oldest daughter is a fighter. She was my wife's first, before she became ill. She's three now and look's just like her mother." the man laughed a bit and France noticed a picture of the girl on the front dash bored.

"She is lovely. How do you do it? Raise a young girl on your own?" France asked. The man looked at him for a second then back to the road.

"It's not easy. I work driving a taxi for money and she's with her aunt most of the day. I try to spend as much time with her as I can. She still misses her mother and brother very much. Last week her gold-fish died and she said that they were now up in heaven with mama and my little brother. I couldn't help but cry at that." the man smiled and got tear's in his eyes. "I wish the best for your family. Your young so do keep them close." the man smiled and France nodded. If he only knew France was hundred's of year's old.

"I would never let them go even if the world was ending." France stated. The man nodded.

"Good." he stated. Just then the taxi went silent. The two sat in the silence but then France's phone went off. He took hold of it and picked up.

"Ello?" he asked.

"France! You picked up! Good!"

"Canada?" France asked.

"Yes! It's me! Sorry! England just went into labor! I no it's a mouth early but they needed to get them out! He's getting ready to go in now! Is there any way you can get here?" Canada asked.

"I'm already in town. I'll be there as soon as possible." France stated.

"Alright. I'll try to get them to wait but the baby's are charging though!" Canada yelled.

"Alright. Good by cher." France hung up and smiled to the driver.

"Do you mind changing the route and going to the hospital in stead. Seem's my girl's didn't want to wait any longer." France stated. The man nodded and turned off to the road next to them.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll get you there faster them those doctor's can give her a shot to kill the pain!" he smiled. France only smiled. He couldn't really tell the man his pregnant wife is really his pregnant boy friend.

"Oui thank you very much." France smiled. The man pushed on the gas more and tore though back rode's. France held on. He had to get to England and fast.

**Let's go back to England eh?**

Canada smiled and held on to England hand. The Britt was in deep pain and was crushing the younger nation's hand. Yeah it hurt but he could care less. England had two mellow's knocking on his tummy wanting out of the house! The contraction's passed by and England let go of Canada's hand. He looked so bad. He was sweating and look tired beyond belief.

"You ok?" Canada asked. England blinked and looked up to him with clouded eyes.

"For the moment... Damn it! Were's that pain-killer!" England hissed. The nurse shook as she filled the shot up. Canada helped sit England up and the woman put the shot in. After a second England already felt his body go numb. He sighed and the woman let him sit back again. Canada took a towel and wiped England forehead.

"Better?" he asked. England nodded.

"A lot. Thank you." England smiled and Canada smiled back.

"You think your be fine?" Canada asked. England nodded.

"Yeah. Go get something to eat. You haven't eaten yet right?" England asked. Canada shook his head.

"Oh no I'm not hungry! Really! I'll stay here with you!" Canada laughed. Just then his stomach growled and he turned a bright red.

"Go. I'll be fine for a few moment's." England stated. Canada nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get something. But please wait. France is on his way."Canada smiled and England smiled back.

"I'll try but it's not up to me. It's up to them." England stated. Canada nodded and walked out of the room leaving England alone. England let his head rest on the back of the bed and sighed.

"Alright we should take you in now." The Doctor stated. England looked at him and shook his head.

"You can't! Not yet. France isn't here!" England yelled.

"England. We can't wait any longer. We have to get them out. Any human would have there's born by now. We have waited to long." the doctor said. England nodded softly and just as the doctor's got him out of the room on his bed France came running up to him.

"Angleterre!" France called. The doctor stopped him and England looked at him with tired eyes.

"France. Good your here." he smiled. France smiled back to him and the doctor took a suite off the table in the hall.

"Put this on." he stated. France nodded and put the suite on as he walked down the hall.

"What about Canada?" England asked. France smiled.

"I sent him home to get some food. He was happy to see I made it on time." France stated. England nodded and France took the Britt's hand. "Are you ready Arthur?" France asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm ready." England smiled. France kissed his lip's softly and smiled.

"There be here soon. In are arm's." he said. England nodded.

"Were have a family." England smiled. France let the nation squeeze his hand a bit more at that.

"I love you Arthur." France stated.

"I love you too Francis." England smiled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well then! Here is Chapter 11! I hope you all like it! Baby's are coming! I loved writing that part! I tried so many different way's but this sounded the best to me! So now I want to thank the follower's and favorite's of the story! Thanks guy's! Also here's the shout out's! **Karikinis, RiceCake-Seeds, Elli, CountessAnri, and Zuu!** Thanks you guy's for the review's! Want a shout out Review! Well then on to the next chapter! I think's it's my last chapter guy's. Sorry. I'll make it good! It might be... One or two more... So enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

England opened his eyes and felt the worst he had ever felt. He felt like he was dead and brought back to life.

He hated it.

He really did hate it. He looked around the room softly and noticed a doctor writing something down.

"Am I dead? Did I die and go to heaven?" England asked. The doctor looked up and smiled to him. Just then England noticed France and closed his eyes. "Damn it I was a sinner. I went to hell." England huffed.

"Cher!" France wined.

"Oh god it's worse then I thought. He's wining. I'm in hell time's ten." England stated.

"Now now. Don't stran your self. You shouldn't push it." the doctor said. England looked to him and noticed France was at his side.

"Right." England stated.

"How do you feel cher?" France asked. England glared at him.

"Like shit. No not even close. I feel like I had been ran over ten time's tossed around like a rag doll and then put though a car wash three time's." England hissed.

"Yes you will feel that way. Do relaxe. Once you can shower and poop then we will remove the staple's and you can leave." the doctor said. England looked at him with a WTF look.

"What?" he asked. The doctor chuckled and shook his head.

"You were cut open. You need a bit of time but you should be out by tomorrow." the doctor smiled and England picked up the cover's a bit. He stuck out his tong and fell back into the bed.

"I'll be out of here before that. I am a nation!" England flinched in pain and shut right up. "I regret that." he stated. France sighed and the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I swear your never learn." France stated. England glared at him and France smiled.

"I'll teach you a thing or two." England hissed.

"Don't push it Mr. Kirkland. We need you to heal." the doctor stated. England looked down to the bed and huffed.

"Fine." he stated. That's when he really thought about it. "Wait? Were's my kid's?" he asked. The doctor sighed and put down the paper he was writing on.

"There in the nursery. They should be in soon so you two can feed them." the doctor smiled and England nodded.

"Right. So when do we move me back to my normal room. I don't want to be here. I hate doctor's as it is." England stated. The doctor raised an eye brow and England smiled. "But not you! You helped me so you're a good one." England stated. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"Just relax Arthur. You need to. Then you can go home with our baby's." France smiled.

"Oh don't give me that good husband crap. You're a frog. A bloody idiot. You know nothing and don't deserve me in the slightest bit." England stated. He crossed his arm's and huffed.

"Ow." France said softly. England sighed and looked to him with an upset look.

"But you can put up with me and love me. So I guess you're not that bad." he said. A blush came to his face and France smiled.

"Your so cute Arthur." he laughed. England rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He regretted that really fast. "Damn it all to bloody hell! I am so done! I swear to god France if I get knocked up again I am going to shove Russia's pipe up your ass." England hissed. France nodded.

"It's ok cher. I wouldn't dream of it. After all we have are twin's to look after for a while yet." France said. England nodded and leaned back.

"Arthur?" a nurse asked as she walked in.

"Yes?" England asked. He looked over and the woman walked in with a baby in her arm's. It was crying and she looked so very sorry.

"I am so sorry but she just wont stop crying. We have tried to change her but that's not it! We tried to feed her but she wont eat. We thought maybe you wouldn't mind trying?" the nurse looked like she was about to cry and France walked over to her. He took his daughter softly and she still cried.

"I wonder why? Do you not like papa?" France asked. The baby stopped crying for a second then started right up again.

Nope.

She didn't like him.

One bit.

France sighed and walked over to England. He really didn't know what else to try.

"Want to try?" he asked softly. England nodded and held out his arm's. France gave him the crying child and as soon as England held her she shut right up. Like not even a cry or a wine. Nothing. She went silent all together. England smirked and France sighed.

"She like's me more." England chuckled.

"Non I just bet she's London." France stated. The baby opened her eyes and looked up to England. Her right eye was Green well her left was blue. England blinked a few time's. That was odd. That wasn't normal. At all. She had blond fuzz on the top of her head and she blinked with a confused look up to England. England smiled and the baby started to close her eyes. She slowly fell asleep in his arm's and England fell in love with her. She was just so cute!

"I want the other one too." England stated. The nurse gave him a worried look.

"Sir. No baby's are allowed in recovery." she said softly.

"I don't bloody care. I want my child." England growled. The nurse nodded her head and ran out of the room. France even stepped back.

"Ok. Note to self. Never piss off mama." he stated. England looked at him with the cutest look ever and blinked as if nothing happened.

"Papa. Mama want's a kiss." England smiled. France chuckled and walked over to England giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Just so you know you started it." France stated.

"Started what?" England asked.

"The mama papa thing. Right mama?" France winked. England blushed and nodded.

"Well they came out of me so I guess I am mama. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you." England stated. France chuckled a bit.

"I love how sweet your being." France kissed England's cheek and the nurse came in holding a pink blanket.

"Here you go." she said kind of sacred. France walked over and gave her a sorry smile before taking the child. She got out of there fast and France walked back over to England. He sat next to the Britt and smiled.

"She is as cute as her sister." France stated.

"There twin's they look-alike in every way shape and form." England stated. The baby opened it's eyes and England was amazed. This one's right eye was blue well her left was green.

"What is that look for?" France asked kind of worried.

"That's how we tell Paris from London." he stated. "Paris' Right eye is blue well London's right eye is green!" England pointed out. France noticed it now and nodded.

"Well then. We should remember that. We don't want to get them confused." France stated. England nodded. The two laughed a bit at this.

"Do you think where be good parent's?" England asked. France nodded.

"Oui. I don't think we can mess up that bad. After all Canada and America turned out well." France smiled.

"Well. Canada turned out fine. America not so much." England stated. France chuckled.

"Well with us raising them together their turn out fine." France smiled. He then kissed England's cheek and England smiled.

"Your right." he said softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok took me longer then what I wanted to write it. So I hope you guy's liked this one. I even went as far as to ask my mother what it was like when she gave birth to me and my other sibling's! She thought I was asking for my friend. Yes my best friend just turned 17 and is pregnant. Fun right... Any way's Try explaining it to your mother that it's a boy and a nation giving birth. Her Face! XD Ok then thank's for the review's guy's! Thank you **Zuu, Ellie, CountessAnri, and Vampchick2010** for reviewing this chapter! Hug's for all! Thank's for the new follower's too! Have a cookie! Ok so I lied. This was to be the last chapter but I decided to give you one or two more. So stick around guy's!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy's! You think I should make a side story to this? If so review with a yes or a no! Thanks!**

* * *

England sighed as he looked to the T.V. He was really happy to be home. At the second France was making dinner and the girl's were fast asleep in their room. England yawned and stretched his arm's. He was at that blasted hospital for two day's! He is a nation! He was fine the first night but no. They just had to keep him to make sure he will be fine.

"Cher? Are you hungry?" France asked. England looked up and smiled to France.

"Yeah. I am. Any thing is better than that stuff they call food at the hospital." England stated. He slowly got up and just as he sat up France put out his hand. England looked at it for a second and then took it. France helped England to his feet. England stopped and held on to France's hand.

"Cher?" France asked. England looked down at the floor and then let go of France's hand. He gave the nation a hug and France looked at him in shock. He then relaxed soon and hugged the smaller nation back.

"I love you France." England stated as he snuggled closer to France. France chuckled and rested his chin on top of England's head.

"I love you too Arthur." France just let England do what ever he wanted. It didn't matter what it was. If at that second England wanted to go eat he would let him. If he want's to just forget the food and go out to eat he would let him.

"Let's goes eat." England smiled. France looked down to him and smiled back.

"Oui. That sound's good to me." France gave England a kiss and walked with the Britt under his arm into the kitchen.

"I say, when they get older we should show them the picture's we have from are old day's." England stated. France gave a confused look.

"Why?" he asked. England laughed a bit and moved away from France takeing a book off the side counter.

"Because. We came a long way." England opened the book and took out a picture. He walked back to France and handed it to him. France took it and looked at it. A smile came to his face and he shook his head.

"Cher. This was the day you got made over lunch and put the bowl of clam chowder in may hair." France laughed. England nodded.

"We use to fight a lot. We don't do that any more." England said. He walked over to the table and took a seat. France rolled his eyes.

"That is true. We use to fight like cat's and dog's." France took the seat next to England and sighed. "I'm happy with you now." France chuckled.

"You better be. You have kid's with me now." England huffed.

"And I'm engaged to you too." France winked.

"See so you have too..." England stopped and looked to France with a confused look. "Wait? Engaged. When did that happen?" England asked.

"Now." France smiled. England gave a confused look and France got down on one knee. England's heart started to pound and France took out a red velvet box. "Arthur Kirkland. Will you marry me?" France asked. England looked at France and then to the ring. It looked amazing! Tear's came to England's eyes and he nodded.

"Yes. I'll marry you France." England tried not to cry but he was still a bit hormonal at something's. France got up and kissed England softly. He slipped the ring on to England's finger and then kissed him again. England Kissed him back with a smile on his face.

"I love you Angleterre." France said softly against England's lip's.

"I love you too." England wrapped his arm's around France's neck and pulled the nation up for another kiss.

"Waaa!" the two parted and looked to the kitchen door way.

"You eat. I'll take care of them." France smiled. England shook his head and got up.

"We are both their parent's France. We do it together." England smiled. France nodded and England took France's hand.

"Your right." The two then went to take care of the baby's.

**TIME SKIP!**

England sat in the living room with France trying to feed the baby's. They just didn't want to eat. England sighed and sat the bottle down.

"Now London you need to learn that food is a good thing." England stated.

"Cher London is a baby. She is not going to understand what you are saying." France chuckled.

"Hey any one home?" a voice asked. England glared right at the door just as America came into view. "Oh there you guy's are!" America laughed.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" England hissed more than asked.

"Yeah. Canada Tried to knock but you guy's didn't hear him so I just came in." America stated.

"You didn't." England got up holding London and looked at the trashed front door. "Oh you bloody git!" England yelled. London started to cry and England sighed. He bounced the baby softly and tried to get her to stop. "See now look at what you did. You made the baby cry!" England yelled.

"Me? I just got here!" America stated.

"Guy's. Your not helping." Canada said softly.

"Oui. Canada has a point." France said walking up to the three.

"Oh papa. Is that one Paris you holding?" Canada asked. France nodded.

"Oui would you like to hold her?" France asked.

"Iggy. That mean's your holding London right?" America asked. England glared at him.

"It's Elizabeth to you. Or Mis. Bonnefoy. Never called her, her city name." England stated. America frowned and France laughed a bit.

"It's ok America. England is still hormonal." France stated. America nodded.

"Right." America said not to sure.

"So London's human name is Elizabeth? After the queen right?" Canada asked. England nodded.

"Yes. That's right." England smiled.

"Then what's Paris' name?" America asked. France smiled at this.

"Well after a long talk Arthur let me name her." France smiled and England nodded.

"A very long talk." England stated.

"So her name is?" America asked shaking his head a bit.

"Joan. After Joan of arc." France stated. Canada looked to England and England looked to the ground.

"Why have a long talk about that?" America asked.

"Because it was the same name of the woman I burned alive at the stake." England said. The room fell silent and Every one looked to England. "In the end she was Innocent. Only 19." England stated. France nodded.

"I wanted to name her after someone so close to me." France said. Canada nodded and looked down to paris who was looking up to him with shining eyes.

"There both lucky to have such loving parent's." Canada smiled. America nodded.

"They are lucky. With you two around there be great kid's!" America pointed out.

"Thank you." England said smiling down to London. "Thank you all."

The End.

* * *

Ok guy's that's it. The last chapter! Well I no you don't want to see the story end and I was thinking of doing a side story to it. France and England raising there kid's. Maybe If we get enough yes's on that idea I'll make a side story to it! Thank's for the review's! Thank you **RiceCake-Seeds, CountessAnri, and Vampchick2010**. You guy's are really amazing to be reading this story! All 13 chapter's! Well then review this one last time! Give me a yes or a no. Do you think I should have a side story to it? Review! *Hug's*


End file.
